Sisters of the Elements: Fire, Water and Air
by Rosie Jade Strider
Summary: Three sisters are pulled into the ATLA Universe. They are set apart with there different Elements, but that does not make them any less than the best sisters. Join them as they travel through a Universe that is already reacting to there presence. ATLA AU, Zuko/OC, Aang/OC, Sokka/OC


**Sisters of the Elements: **

**Fire, Water and Air**

**Chapter 1**

**Lily: Fire **

**Part 1 **

_**By Rosie Jade**_

A foot shoved into my side. I jolted awake, quickly sitting up, banging my head on something hard. My eyes open and I turn to the direction the assault came from.

There was a bay next to me. He was kneeling, his body positioned as if he was waiting for a fight. He didn't look much older than me. His black hair was long, though I could see hints of a burn scar on the left side of his face.

When I see the fire igniting in his eyes, and the stance he's taken sense I've woken up, I immediately push myself backwards, holding my hands up in a peaceful manner.

"I don't mean you any harm!" I told him, scrambling to my feet.

He gets to his feet. His body still tensed, yet he seemed less likely to attack me now than he had before.

"Where am I?" I asked him timidly. I don't recognize the place I'm in, but from the swaying I feel, I can assume that I must be on some sort of boat.

He's staring at me curiously now, he looked less tense and I notice the the fire in his eyes had died down a little.

"Your on a Fire Nation Navy ship." He told me, annoyance and curiosity mingling in his tone.

I gasped. 'Fire Nation!' I thought, surprise filling me as I thought of the Fire Nation in my favorite show, Avatar: The Last Airbender.

I gained a little bit more of my bearings and I remember what had happened before I passed out and woke up here. I had been sitting with my little sisters watching Avatar: The Last Airbender with them. It was our favorite show, and I loved to spend time with them and watch it together.

Thinking about my sisters made me drp to my knees in shock and anquish. I remembered a bright white light enveloping Lana, and then a blue light taking Lira.

I remember hearing screaming, and I realized now that must have been me, before a red light had come for me as well.

I felt the solid weight of a hand on my shoulder, and looked up to see the boy next to me, worry clearly shining on his face.

"I'm ok!" I said quickly, shaking his hand off of my shoulder. I plastered a fake smile on my face and stood again to look at him.

"Where are we exactly? I mean where is this ship?" I ask him. I am hoping he will forget my momentary lapse I sanity and answer my question.

He looks at me with a strange expression, and instead of answering my question he grabs my hand and pulls me out of the room.

He takes me up to the deck of the ship, I can see that we're surrounded by the ocean. This sun looks like it has just begun to rise, it is only Zuko and I up here.

"We're 600 miles North of the Southern Water Tribe. That's where we're going. Just before you appeared in my cabin yesterday, a great jet of light shot up in the sky. I believe that it is the Avatar returned." He tells me, a look of determination sliding its way onto his face when he mentions the Avatar.

"The Avatar?" I ask, playing stupid. I hope that in time I will be able to trust Zuko enough to tell him the truth about myself. With what I know about him in the first part of the series, I wont take a chance that he would use my knowledge to make me help him find Aang.

He looks at me in disbelief, "The Avatar? Master of all four of the elements?" He asks like im suppose to know what any of that means.

I have to contain my giggle's at the look on his face and I force a blank look to make its way onto myn.

"Do you not remember anything?" He asks me.

I want to tell the least amount of lies I can, I want Zuko to be able to trust me. After all he's always been my favorite character, so I smile up at him, placing my hand on the railing of the ship and looking out into the see.

"I remember that my name is Lily, I am 15 years old. I have two sisters, Lira and Lana. I'm a fire bender and my sisters are also benders. I. . .That's all I remember!" I say, my tone going frantic. Of course I remembered a lot more than that, but I couldn't reveal all my secrets at once.

He look at me panicking as I began to become frantic. He puts his hand on myn where it lays on the rail. And even though I'm not the least bit scared or panicked, I can' help but feel calm when he touches me.

I calm myself down, and I smile gratefully at him.

"You can stay on my ship until you remember. I can also offer my help in finding your sister, if you would like?" Zuko ask's me.

I stare at him in a moment of disbelief, I don't remember him being the gracious in the actual show. Maybe my sisters and I have already changed things, maybe my presence here had made Zuko feel sympathy for someone who had also lost their most loved family members.

I blindingly smile at him. I am glad that my existence here in this world has made Zuko a little softer, that might mean that I can put him on the right path a little sooner than originally.

"Thank you so much!" I exclaim, hugging him tightly. I can feel him tense for a moment, before he softens and raps his arms around me as well.

"Who might this young flower be, Prince Zuko?" Says a voice from behind us.

**TBC**

**AN: I really hope you all like this! I've read stories like this before and thought I might write one of my own. ATLA is one of my all time favorite cartoons. I hope that I do it justice. Love Rosie Jade:)**


End file.
